Форум:Технические вопросы
__TOC__ Еще одна, на мой взгляд, нужная тема. На этот раз касается вопросов технического и планировочного плана. Сворачивание навибоксов На англовики же есть такая фишка, как кнопочка "Открыть" (смотрим тут). Мне кажется, она безумно удобная! Особенно будет хорошо подходить к тому же навибоксу локаций. Подобное могут организовать только админы, да? :с GippoRex (обсуждение) 17:10, октября 2, 2013 (UTC) :Да, такое видимо могут делать только админы, потому что во всех скопированных с англовики шаблонах она отсутствует. Мне пришлось откуда-то слямзить другой дизайн инфобокса персонажей, потому что её не было, а старый был просто гигантским в развёрнутом виде. ApprenticeGodhead (обсуждение) 17:46, октября 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Мне наш нравится куда больше, чем англовики. Даже если бы была кнопочка. Он более... четкий, аккуратный. GippoRex (обсуждение) 17:58, октября 2, 2013 (UTC) Поднимаю тему, потому что ты теперь да GippoRex (обсуждение) 14:58, ноября 8, 2013 (UTC) :Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. х_х ApprenticeGodhead (обсуждение) 17:02, ноября 8, 2013 (UTC) Широкие таблицы У меня одной таблицы теперь не обрезаются, а прокручиваются вправо? Если нет, то по мне так стало еще неудобнее :I GippoRex (обсуждение) 07:42, октября 3, 2013 (UTC) :Нет, ты не одна такая. И на англовики также. Эх. ApprenticeGodhead (обсуждение) 13:04, октября 3, 2013 (UTC) Ошибка в достижении Знаю, это совсем неважно, но мне не дает покоя u_u "'И ещё одна мысль'' ''написать комментарий к 10 различных''' сообщен'ий' в блоге"'' Различн'ым' сообщени'ям'! АРГХ! GippoRex (обсуждение) 12:09, октября 8, 2013 (UTC) Главная страница Слайдер капут :::Кроме того, на главной надо немного отредактировать раздел "Помощь" и спереть новости с англовики, потому что те, что у нас сейчас висят, мне надоели. xD :::: Если надумаешь, то вот ссылка на второй перевод: http://holmesduck.com. GippoRex (обсуждение) 17:04, ноября 2, 2013 (UTC) Есть какие-нибудь предложения для иконок двух русских переводов для главной? А то странно будет, если сделать ту же картинку, что и для ссылки на МСПА. Три клона. :'D ApprenticeGodhead (обсуждение) 18:53, ноября 24, 2013 (UTC) :Для оф. русского можно, например, использовать их же иконку - знак MSPA в ушанке. А для холмсдака... Учитывая его развязную специфику, попахивающую бордами, можно запилить лицо Джона из гомосака =D GippoRex (обсуждение) 07:50, ноября 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Я, наверное, туплю по дикому, но совершенно не представляю, где достать их иконку с ушанкой. ;_; ::А вот предложение на счет гомосака мне нравится. ;D ApprenticeGodhead (обсуждение) 12:59, ноября 25, 2013 (UTC) :::._. Куда она делась?! Раньше странички сайта была иконка с ушанкой, а теперь ее не видать... Хм, ну, можно написать на их форум. Впрочем, я знаю кое-кого, кто как раз переводит для этого сайта, мб он поможет >_>GippoRex (обсуждение) 13:32, ноября 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Фух, значит, я не такая уж и слепая. х_х Помню же, что на главной эта чертова икона была, а найти не могу. :'D Спасибо! С: ApprenticeGodhead (обсуждение) 13:40, ноября 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Написала на форум, кинули такой вариант. Подойдет? GippoRex (обсуждение) 07:18, ноября 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Спасибо огромное! ^u^ ApprenticeGodhead (обсуждение) 13:18, ноября 26, 2013 (UTC) Новые страницы Смотри, что я нашла :3 Это определенно надо сунуть куда-нибудь на главную! Есть идеи? GippoRex (обсуждение) 07:47, ноября 12, 2013 (UTC) :УООооооООО! Нам ОПРЕДЕЛЕННО надо ее куда-нибудь пристроить! Мне кажется, есть два варианта: куда-нибудь в "содержание" сбоку или видоизменить этот шаблон и пихнуть в середину главной, скажем, где-нибудь под полезными ссылками или вместо новостей? ApprenticeGodhead (обсуждение) 13:54, ноября 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Я сначала тоже подумала о содержании, но мне кажется, в том виде, в каком содержание сейчас - единый столбик - оно будет не очень смотреться и мешаться с содержанием по категориям. Если бы всунуть туда какой-нибудь разграничитель вроде полоски или даже отдельного этого скругленного блока... Сейчас попробую поплясать в коде, там всего лишь несложный "style" GippoRex (обсуждение) 09:02, ноября 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Отдельный округленный блок звучит то, что надо... если ты можешь такое устроить? Буду ждать результатов. С: ApprenticeGodhead (обсуждение) 00:47, ноября 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Честно, смотрится не очень. Еще вся проблема в том, что у самого шаблона неявный код, а его по-любому надо менять, даже если мы собирались бы его просто пихнуть в содержание ("Новейшие страницы" написаны на темном фоне) GippoRex (обсуждение) 17:39, ноября 14, 2013 (UTC) Итак, что же можно сделать с Новейшими страницами: можно создать еще один, более темный округленный блок, прямо под содержаниемhttp://i047.radikal.ru/1311/cb/b40c1f36184f.png. Неплохо было бы увеличить надпись "Новейшие страницы" и заменить новейшие на простое новые. :/ Но черт меня дери, если я знаю, как редактировать виджеты. Проблема: новейшие страницы не видно при использовании скина MonoBook, т.е. вместо новых страниц под содержанием на главной странице для пользователей монобука будет висеть серый прямоугольник. ApprenticeGodhead (обсуждение) 19:28, ноября 24, 2013 (UTC) :Мне кажется, будет лучше, если блок будет над содержанием. Это ж важные штуки йо! Но его год по-любому надо править, например, тот же заголовок, или у "далее" еще один квадратик... А код неявный :С Понятия не имею, где лежит его исходник, потому что черт его знает, откуда взяли "NewPages". GippoRex (обсуждение) 07:53, ноября 25, 2013 (UTC) :Кстати, может, удалить тут ветки с уже решенными вопросами? Например, про навибокс локаций. ::Ок. Страницы над содержанием, заметано. Если я найду, где и как править виджеты на вики, то отпишусь. с: ApprenticeGodhead (обсуждение) 13:02, ноября 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Черт, забыла ответить на это. Удалить можно... все равно уже решенные вопросы только место занимают. :::Спасибо :с Darn, и спросить даже не у кого. GippoRex (обсуждение) 13:32, ноября 25, 2013 (UTC) Шаблон Поправила код этого шаблона, так что он теперь работает! С: Теперь на странице заголовок цветаст, как и предполагалось. Ура! Также заметила шаблон-дубликат/перенаправление, нигде не использующийся - снеси его, пожалуйста~ GippoRex (обсуждение) 09:37, ноября 11, 2013 (UTC) :Как, черт возьми, он работает?! Ок, я поигралась с ним и установила, что не меняет отображаемое название страницы на ЛЮБОЙ ТЕКСТ. А должен! С другой стороны, такие фичи, как форматирование курсивом ( ) вполне себе да. Я посмотрела статьи на англовики, где используется и как используется этот шаблон - нет, его синтаксис я понимаю верно. Что забавно, на странице он работает, хотя внутри него используется еще один шаблон. Это все странно. Я было решила, что нельзя кардинально менять названия (что глупо и аннулирует полезность шаблона в целом), ну, что новый заголовок обязан содержать в себе старый... но нет! Например, в статье en:Pumpkin он применяется, чтобы изменить название на "Какая тыква?", но попытка провести такое же с нюхоскопом ("Что за нюхоскоп?"), тащемта, провалилась. В правилах его использования также нет полезной инфы на этот счет, так что у меня заканчиваются идеи. Он неправильно работает? Он неправильно работает на нашей вики? Я не улавливаю какого-то важного принципа? I dunno GippoRex (обсуждение) 09:59, ноября 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Перенаправление удалила. ::У меня такое ощущение, что он неправильно работает на нашей вики. Думала, что, может, проблема в скине Викия, который стоит по умолчанию. На скине MonoBook (который можно применить в настройках), например, шаблон навигации локаций работает нормально, а не выстраивает столбиком ссылки на редактирование, обсуждение и просмотр самого шаблона (это я заметила, когда ночью редактировала Акт 5 Акт 2 на своем тормознутом нетбуке). Но нет, с MonoBook та же история. Скорее всего, придется обращаться с этим (и заодно со сворачиванием инфобоксов) либо к периодически забредающему к нам админу англовики, либо в техподдержку самого вики-сайта. ::ЗЫ: Извиняюсь, что я так медленно решаю требующие телодвижений проблемы. х_х ApprenticeGodhead (обсуждение) 23:28, ноября 11, 2013 (UTC) Новые плашки Я думаю, нам надо побольше всяких крутяцких плашек. Я подумываю или украсть с англовики, или сделать самой плашку об устарелости статьи. Плюс нам ОПРЕДЕЛЕННО надо взять на вооружение эту =D Я даже знаю пару зарегистрировавшихся тут юзеров, на чьи страницы она так и просится >:3 GippoRex (обсуждение) 12:12, ноября 26, 2013 (UTC) :О да. Мне еще нравится плашка с Арадией для юзеров типа наших хацкеров. :D :Если серьезно, то было бы неплохо увеличить количество наших плашек. Я бы не отказалась, например, от 2 дополнительных плашек для незаконченных статей и еще одной для кандидатов на удаление. И да, плашка об устарелости статьи тоже придется кстати. :) ApprenticeGodhead (обсуждение) 13:36, ноября 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Но они же были не зарегистрированы, и профилактические беседы вести бесполезно, так что бан действеннее. ::М, а какого плана? Незавершенная как с английским текстом и незавершенная как недописанная? ::А чем тебе не нравится эта для удаления? :с На мой взгляд, кошернейшая =D ::Есть идеи для шаблона про устарелость, а именно картинка и шутливый заголовок? Я отредактировала скрин с мертвым зомби-подчиненным, фон думаю сделать в тон его цвета. Текст про устарелость я-то набросаю, не вопрос. В общем, что пока сделала (украла): тык. GippoRex (обсуждение) 13:56, ноября 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Там такие плашки ставятся и незареганым юзверям. :) Надо быть цивильнее что ли, сначала предупреждение, потом бан. :D Не то чтобы мы там будет вести с ними беседы, просто плашку поставим и все, не послушаются - другую плашку и бан. :::Незавершенная, как недопереведенная (а то в той плашке говорится про непереведенные термины, а не куски текста), и незавершенная... щит, я забыла. Наверное, как второй твой вариант. :'D :::Эта подразумевает, что статья нереально плохая и требует переписывания, но к большинству статей это не относится? Можно совершенно такую же запилить, только с другим текстом. :::Надо будет подумать!О: А то я щас немного пересосредоточилась на нашей дискуссии. ApprenticeGodhead (обсуждение) 15:18, ноября 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Может быть, взять цитату Джейд: :::"GG: ive got a lot of catching up to do with all of you!"? - "СВ: мне надо многое наверстать чтоб догнать вас!" ApprenticeGodhead (обсуждение) 22:09, ноября 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Правда не в тему немного... к скелету... :'DD ApprenticeGodhead (обсуждение) 22:26, ноября 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::Лол. Идея неплохая (ставить плашки всегда весело). ::::А цитата, увы, больно невыразительная :с Я думала что-то о Дедушке, мол, "когда он был жив, совладать с ним было легче", но meeeeeeeh. Этот вариант мне не очень нравится. GippoRex (обсуждение) 10:02, ноября 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::^ bump :::::Извиняюсь, что пропала на... две недели? :::::ИМХО, цитата Джейд не такая уж и невыразительная, коли я вспомнила о ее существовании. :D И идеально подходит - она тогда только-только вошла в сеанс и начала втягиваться в игру. Но раз нет, так нет. Я попробовала поискать что-нибудь про смерть в Myststuck (флешке, где Джейн бродит по своей планете), раз уж на плашку взят скелет из сеанса Б2. Там были таблички с пророчествами саламандр, но те оказались еще более невыразительными, чем цитата Джейд... :::::А как тебе цитата из "Провидица: Спуститься": Они ждут ту, кто вырастит сирень на мертвой почве"? ApprenticeGodhead (обсуждение) 14:21, декабря 8, 2013 (UTC) Изменения вики Меня жутко пугает увеличенный шрифт. о_о ApprenticeGodhead (обсуждение) 00:35, декабря 9, 2013 (UTC)